What I Never Expected
by usa-pon
Summary: Even though I didn't know much about him, he was Team Kakashi and although I didn't realize why, my heart began to ache for him constantly. Or rather, his presence. I kept hoping that one day he'd stroll onto the training field and give us some excuse as
1. So He's Back, Huh?

so it's been three years, haha. i rewrote this chapter and i miiight add a new one soon. probably, aha. C:

* * *

Naruto and I were sixteen then, at the time of our last training session with Kakashi-sensei. He was acting rather strange that day, as he went on and on about how we turned into excellent, strong shinobi. "First impressions don't matter," he had said, his lone eye looking elsewhere. "I actually kind of like you guys now." And after we spent the day in the training field listening to him ramble on, he just up and left. He didn't bother to tell anyone - especially Naruto and I - where he was going.

That was ten years ago.

After a few days, we got worried. His apartment seemed to be untouched - nothing missing, nothing strewn about - but our sensei was nowhere to be found. We decided it was just a mission, but nonetheless, we asked around. We asked everyone that seemed to be his friend, or just people that he was seen with time and time again. Nobody else knew, and if they did, they were good at hiding it.

Even though I didn't know much about him, he _was _Team Kakashi and although I didn't realize why, my heart began to ache for him constantly. Or rather, his presence. I kept hoping that one day he'd stroll onto the training field and give us some excuse as to why he was late, no matter how ridiculous the reason was.

"Sakura?"

A voice interrupted my train of thought. It was... Naruto? Yes, that's right... I agreed to eat lunch with him today. I glanced up from my bowl of ramen to scrutinize his face - which looked to be mixed with a feeling of concern and something else, probably aggravation.

"Huh?"

I've been spacing out lately, and it was obvious it bothered Naruto. He gave a sigh; one filled with annoyance, I could tell.

"I asked if... you wanted to come over for dinner at my house tonight."

It certainly wasn't a date, that's for sure. Naruto was happily married to Hinata and expecting a child as well. He had realized the Hyuuga's love for him sometime after his battle against Pein. Well, she blatantly told him she loved him, but it counted.

"Hn... I don't know."

"Aww, come on, Sakura-chan... we're celebrating!"

He hadn't used the suffix 'chan' with me since we were sixteen. But that wasn't what perked my interest. A celebration... for what?

"What exactly are you celebrating?"

I couldn't help myself, I was curious. And I was invited after all, so I had a right to know. I wanted to know why in the world he could be celebrating. I knew it wasn't because Hinata was pregnant. She conceived six months ago and there already was a party for that. My attention immediately went back to him when I heard a mocking sigh leave his mouth.

"Haven't you been paying any attention?"

No.

"Kakashi-sensei's coming home. ANBU found him incapacitated in enemy territory. They're bringing him back!"

My heart dropped into the depths of my stomach. It wasn't a pleasant feeling... the feeling itself resembled wanting to throw up.

"He's eating at my house tonight, so I thought you might wanna come and visit him."

I paused for a moment, letting his words sink in, but then pushed away my bowl.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't make it tonight."

It was a lie, but since when was lying to Naruto on one's conscience? He looked somewhat disappointed, but a hint of surprise was hidden somewhere in the traces of his facial features.

"I... made plans with Ino, tonight."

I stood up, my gaze not leaving my neglected bowl of soup.

"I'm not feeling well anyway... I should go home and rest."

Before he could respond, I stood up and turned away from him and headed away from the ramen shop. Something warm and firm around my arm stopped me from going any further. I turned my head to the obstacle - Naruto.

"Do you need me to walk you home?"

I shrugged out of his grasp (not easily might I add) and flashed him a sheepish smile.

"No, I'm fine. I'm a big girl now."

I quickly used the body flicker technique and found myself several houses away from Ichiraku. There, I recollected my thoughts.

I'm a big girl now? Give me a break! That makes you sound like a freakin' baby!

I sighed, and set a slow pace back to my home.

Kakashi-sensei's back?

Dread crept up on me. If I didn't see him tonight, I was bound to run into him sooner or later. Just thinking about that made me feel like I wanted to cry.

A few moments felt like an eternity as I stood there, sorting through everything Naruto had told me today. Who knew someone I hadn't seen in ten years could affect my psyche greatly? I gave a silent shriek of frustration. I had to stop thinking about him.

I had a plan. I would go home, take a bath, and probably slip into bed in a few hours. In between, I'd... read a book or something.

* * *

A content sigh escaped my mouth as I stepped out of the bathtub and quickly wrapped myself in a light blue towel. There was nothing like a nice, hot bath to relax you and take your mind off things. After drying off every possible inch of my body and wrapping a towl around my head, I sauntered towards the kitchen and glanced at the clock. It was only five. Couldn't time go any faster?

In the middle of eating dinner about an hour later - which was just a bowl of rice - I heard a knock at the door.

With a sigh, and a bit of hesitation, I stood up and slowly made my way to the entrance hall. I'd be damned if someone was going to bother me during dinner the night before I had to work.

I slid the door open.

"I don't want to be bothered! Go awa-"

I should have looked before speaking.


	2. Author's Note

hi guys. C:

last time i updated was 2008, buuut as you can see, i just rewrote the first chapter. :L

so feel free to look forward to another chapter soon, yup yup.

- usa-pon.


End file.
